<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return to Hermitville - The Smut Files by AbschaumNo1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922295">Return to Hermitville - The Smut Files</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1'>AbschaumNo1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Return to Hermitville [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The smutty bits for my fic Return to Hermitville.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles | Grian/impulseSV/Kris | ZedaphPlays/TangoTek, Grian/ImpulseSV, Tango Tek/Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Return to Hermitville [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These bits were part of the first draft of the main fic, but i decided to cut them and post them separately to keep the rating on the other fic down (much like I did with Rudy can't fail)</p>
<p>There's no real plot in these scenes so you don't have to read the main fic to understand them. </p>
<p>Tags will get updated as needed.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The end of Impulse's and Grian's first evening together in their new home</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <em>They went to bed right after, both of them tired from the day, but when they reached the bedroom Grian gently pushed Impulse down to sit on the edge of the bed.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Impulse looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, but Grian only smiled and climbed into his lap, his knees bracketing Impulse's hips as he leaned in to kiss him. Impulse smiled into it and slid his arms around him to pull him closer, his thumb sliding underneath Grian's shirt to rub gentle circles into his skin. Grian pressed a little closer, grinding down almost teasingly, before Impulse slid both his hands underneath his shirt, letting them curl around his ribcage for a moment.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>He broke the kiss to smile at him and said, "I missed you."</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>"I missed you, too." Grian leaned back in and the next movement of his hips was a bit more demanding.</em>
</p><p class="western">Impulse laughed softly, before he slid his hands up, pulling Grian's t-shirt along until Grian raised his arms and Impulse could pull it off and drop it to the floor, followed by his own after Grian pulled at it.</p><p class="western">He put his hands back on Grian's sides and started trailing a line of gentle kisses along his jaw and down his neck until he could fit his lips around one of Grian's nipples, the bud of it hardening against his tongue. His other hand came up to rub over the second one. He smiled at the sigh it drew from Grian's lips as he pushed his chest forward ever so slightly, chasing the feeling.</p><p class="western">Grian had always had sensitive nipples, and Impulse kept up his ministrations for a while, just enjoying the sounds Grian made.</p><p class="western">He barely registered Grian's wandering hands until one made it to the nipple piercing Impulse had never thought to take out since Grian loved it so much. The soft brush of his fingers across his nipple came first, followed by the gentlest of tugs, but always enough to make Impulse gasp and his body react. He could feel his cock starting to fill up in his pants, and when he moved his hips, he could hear the chuckle from Grian, before he ground down harder, and Impulse had to let go of his nipple to let out a breathless moan.</p><p class="western">He let his hands fall down to Grian's hips and slid them around until he could feel Grian's ass. He dug his fingers into his cheeks, teasing at what he would do if Grian let him and this time it was Grian who let out a breathless moan, before Impulse moved his hands back around and opened the button of Grian's jeans with sure fingers.</p><p class="western">There was not enough room to push them down like this, but Grian quickly rose from Impulse's lap to pull them off, while Impulse scrambled to get his own jeans and boxers off.</p><p class="western">When Grian's knees touched the bed again, Impulse stopped him from lowering himself down. And the angle wasn't perfect, but Impulse made sure to keep eye contact when he leaned in and wrapped his lips around the head of his half-hard cock. He sucked on it, and above him Grian threw his head back with a moan. Impulse could feel the muscles of his thighs tense up under his hands as Grian did his best to stop himself from thrusting inside Impulse's mouth. Impulse sucked Grian to full hardness, never moving away from the head of his dick, and when he was done he let it slip from his lips, looking up at Grian's whine. He slid his hands up along his thighs and smiled at him.</p><p class="western">"What do you want?" he asked softly, but Grian only gave him a hungry look before he sat back down in his lap and kissed him again. Impulse welcomed him eagerly, but he did his best not to get lost in the feeling of their lips moving against each other. It took him a moment of groping around, but he found the bottle of lube he had hidden under the pillow this morning instead of putting it back in the night stand after the phone sex they had had the evening before. He placed it closer to where they were before he slid his hand up from Grian's knee along his thigh and around. He found his entrance, brushing against it and teasing at the rim with one finger, feeling it flex against him.</p><p class="western">Grian hummed into their kiss, before he broke it and rose a little on his knees. He held Impulse's gaze as he grabbed the lube and poured some on his fingers. But if Impulse had expected him to reach behind himself, he was disappointed. Instead Grian reached down and wrapped his hand around Impulse's dick, stroking him a few times as he lubed him up. Impulse had to groan at the sensation but then Grian lowered himself back down slowly, making sure he was properly lined up, and only stopping when the head of Impulse's cock was pressing against his entrance. Impulse had to bite his tongue but then Grian kept pushing down and he couldn't stop the moan spilling from his lips any longer.</p><p class="western">He was tight around Impulse, and he kept working his way down along his cock almost tantalisingly slow, clenching around him and relaxing again. Grian threw his head back with a loud moan when he bottomed out, so tight and clenching around Impulse that he had no idea how he was holding on and not just thrusting up into him and filling him up with his release on the spot.</p><p class="western">He focused on breathing through his nose for a moment, doing his best to keep himself together, but then Grian started moving, slowly fucking himself on Impulse's cock. Impulse watched his face, the way his mouth fell open and his cheeks flushed with pleasure, and fuck, he didn't think he could ever get enough of seeing him like this.</p><p class="western">He reached out, skimming his fingers over Grian's skin as he reached for his cock, but Grian stopped and caught his hand.</p><p class="western">"Please don't," he said softly. "I want to wait."</p><p class="western">There was something about Grian denying himself his own orgasm that always got Impulse, and Grian knew that. He smirked as he resumed his movements, speeding up his rhythm and deliberately clenching around Impulse every time he reached the bottom again.</p><p class="western">It didn't take long between Grian knowing exactly how to get Impulse off, and the promise of things to come until Grian decided he was ready to come. Impulse moaned as his hips jerked, seemingly pushing him deeper inside Grian as his orgasm rushed over him and he filled him with his come.</p><p class="western">Grian moaned with it, and he kept moving through it, riding it out right there in Impulse's lap until it was over.</p><p class="western">He slowly let Impulse slip out of him, whining at the loss of his dick inside him before he settled in his lap again, his cock flushed and hard between them. He leaned in to kiss Impulse again, sloppy and open mouthed and when Impulse slid a hand around him towards his hole he could feel the way he was already starting to leak.</p><p class="western">He broke the kiss and whispered, "Let me clean that up for you."</p><p class="western">Grian nodded, and when Impulse pushed him away, following so he could guide him to crawl back onto the mattress on all fours he went easily.</p><p class="western">"Just….remember to make me wait," Grian said.</p><p class="western">Impulse smiled and eased a hand over his lower back. "How could I forget?"</p><p class="western">Grian laughed a little breathlessly and when Impulse settled in behind him and gently spread his cheeks, he let out a small moan.</p><p class="western">"Look at you all messed up," Impulse said softly, lovingly, before he moved in and lapped up what had leaked out of Grian's hole with his tongue.</p><p class="western">"You're so full with it, aren't you? I bet it feels really good. Just how you like it."</p><p class="western">Grian moaned at his words, and he wriggled his ass a little impatiently. Impulse was happy to oblige, and a moment later he had fit his mouth over Grian's entrance and sucked at his rim a little, more of his own come staining his lips already. He swirled his tongue around to catch it all, before he slowly worked the tip of it inside, slowly but steadily licking deeper into Grian, his own come salty on his tongue. Grian's rim fluttered around him, and he mewled and groaned at the feeling of Impulse's tongue inside him. It changed to a loud moan when Impulse pulled back and sucked on his rim again, before he swallowed. He licked back inside, teasing at Grian's prostate where he was just able to reach, enough to make him clench and moan again but not nearly enough to make him come from it. He knew exactly how to bring Grian close, just about to fall over the edge, and when to stop so he wouldn't, and he used every bit of knowledge he had to get him there, writhing in his hands, reduced to moans, begging Impulse for something he probably couldn't quite decide on himself.</p><p class="western">He pulled out slowly when he had him there, pressing his lips against his rim one last time before he pulled back and gently let go of his ass cheeks.</p><p class="western">Grian probably would have collapsed onto the bed had Impulse not caught him and eased him down to lie on his back. He was panting heavily and his cock was flushed red and leaking.</p><p class="western">Impulse moved and lay down at his side before he leaned in and kissed him. Grian smiled into it, and when Impulse pulled back he looked a little less like any wrong touch might make him come.</p><p class="western">Impulse caressed his cheek and leaned in for another kiss, keeping it slow and steady until Grian sighed and melted into his touch. He looked gorgeous like this, Impulse thought not for the first time, and when he eased his hand down over his shoulder and along his side, Grian smiled at him and he could only smile back.</p><p class="western">It was Grian who leaned in this time, and Impulse was only too happy to welcome him and pull him close.</p><p class="western">"Ready?" Grian asked, and one of these days Impulse would understand how he got to be here with him; what he had done right to deserve someone like Grian, who cared more about whether Impulse was ready for more than he cared about getting himself off.</p><p class="western">"How about we find out?" he said, and when Grian smiled, a promise in his eyes that Impulse was only too familiar with, a shiver ran down his spine and his dick jerked, clearly on board to see whatever Grian had in mind.</p><p class="western">He could tell that Grian felt it too by the almost feral grin he gave him, and when Grian kissed him again and slotted one of his thighs between his, pressing up against his dick, he groaned with pleasure.</p><p class="western">"Why don't you show me how you fingered yourself open last night?" Grian whispered against his lips. "You sounded wrecked over the phone and I want to see."</p><p class="western">Impulse moaned and ground down against his leg, because even just the mention of last night was enough to make heat pool in his belly again.</p><p class="western">He took a deep breath through his nose before he weakly pushed at Grian's shoulder so he could move and pick up the lube again.</p><p class="western">Grian's eyes looked almost black in the dim light of their bedroom, and his look was heated when he watched Impulse settle in much like he had the night before and coat his fingers with it.</p><p class="western">Impulse looked right back at him as he spread his legs open wide and reached down to trail a finger along his perineum until he could tease at the rim of his hole.</p><p class="western">His eyes fluttered shut at the sensation and the memory of Grian's voice in his ears, rough with arousal. He groaned as he ran his finger around his rim once, before he pressed in, just with the tip first, then slowly further. He could hear Grian breathe heavily, and after a moment he pulled his finger out again, just to press in with two instead.</p><p class="western">"God, you look so good," Grian said, and Impulse couldn't help the way the praise made him moan and tilt his hips eager for more, even while he was still only getting used to the stretch.</p><p class="western">But it had been like this last night too, hadn't it? He had lain here, getting used to the second finger when Grian had… he moaned again at the thought, his hips twitching, and his eyes flew open to look at Grian.</p><p class="western">His voice sounded hoarse when he said, "This is when you told me about the toy."</p><p class="western">"Oh." Grian's eyes found his and he smiled, reaching out to caress Impulse's thigh. "You really liked that, didn't you?"</p><p class="western">Impulse nodded mutely, his breath going hard. Grian had told him in detail what the toy he had used on himself looked like, had explained what he did with it, and what he planned to do with it, and then when he had turned it on, it had been just loud enough for Impulse to hear the buzzing noise of it vibrating through the phone, at least until Grian’s moans had almost completely drowned it out, and Impulse had come messily over his own stomach.</p><p class="western">Grian moved closer, and then he said lowly, “Tell me, what did you think when I told you about it?”</p><p class="western">Impulse had to take a deep breath before he said, “I thought about what you must look like, all stretched out, slowly pushing it inside of you, and then I couldn’t decide…”</p><p class="western">“What couldn’t you decide?” Grian’s voice was low, and he moved in a little more.</p><p class="western">Impulse groaned. “I wasn’t sure if I wanted you to fuck me while it was still inside you or if I wanted you to blow me.” He had to close his eyes for a moment. “You would have looked so beautiful, toy up your ass, and my cock in your mouth, all filled up and needy.”</p><p class="western">Grian moaned. “We could do that. Sometime soon. Both of those."</p><p class="western">"Please." Impulse moaned and he had to move his fingers, just to feel something, fucking them in and out a few times.</p><p class="western">Grian immediately honed in on the movement.</p><p class="western">"What do you want right now?" he asked.</p><p class="western">"Fuck me," Impulse said without even thinking about it. "Please. I need to feel you."</p><p class="western">"I can do that," Grian whispered, and before Impulse could think about it, he had grabbed the lube from where Impulse had dropped it, and was lubing himself up.</p><p class="western">He settled between Impulse's thighs, and gently pulled his hand away from his hole before he lined himself up and hooked Impulse's legs over his shoulders.</p><p class="western">"Tell me…tell me if I need to go slower," Grian said.</p><p class="western">"I will just… please. I need…"</p><p class="western">"Shh. You'll get it."</p><p class="western">And even while Impulse could only focus on how much he needed Grian inside him right now, Grian pushed, shoving his cock deep inside him with one movement of his hips.</p><p class="western">Impulse's moan sounded like he had had his breath punched out of him, but before he could even gather his wits enough to beg for more, Grian started moving, his thrusts fast and hard, and everything Impulse needed.</p><p class="western">He clenched around him, felt how Grian filled him up, and he arched into it.</p><p class="western">"Come on, jerk yourself for me," Grian said. "I want to see you come like this, all stretched out, while I fuck you, your hand on your dick. Show me how desperate you are for it."</p><p class="western">Impulse moaned and did as he was told, eager to give Grian exactly what he wanted.</p><p class="western">He gripped himself tightly, moving his hand up and down along his dick, his rhythm erratic, the pleasure almost overwhelming already. Grian somehow picked up the pace even more, pounding into him, and Impulse could tell that he was close, but the way he watched Impulse was a clear sign that he wasn't going to allow himself to come as long as Impulse hadn't. He'd fuck him right through his orgasm, straight into oversensitivity, and Impulse wanted him to, wanted nothing more than to mewl underneath him while Grian used him.</p><p class="western">He didn't have to wait long to get his wish, because the anticipation paired with Grian hitting his prostate and his own hand on his dick was too much and he came with a hard twitch of his hips, come staining his skin, clenching down hard around Grian, who moaned and closed his eyes for a moment before he picked up his pace, chasing his own release, even as Impulse started to whine with overstimulation.</p><p class="western">Grian came with a loud moan, his cock jerking inside Impulse, filling him up, and he barely had the energy to ride it out before he collapsed on top of him, not even managing to pull out his softening dick.</p><p class="western">Their bodies would stick together like this, Impulse knew, but right now he only had enough energy to gently rub Grian's back while he tried to catch his breath and to hold him. Grian relaxed against him with a content sigh, and pressed his nose against the side of his neck.</p><p class="western">"We should get cleaned up," Impulse murmured, and Grian hummed in reply, but made no indication he was going to move.</p><p class="western">Impulse chuckled and pushed at his shoulder. "I mean it," he said. "Let's not spend the first night together in our new bed all sticky."</p><p class="western">Grian hummed again, but he moved enough to pull out, leaving Impulse feeling a little empty, and rolled over onto his back before he opened one eye to look at him.</p><p class="western">"Wouldn't be the first time," he said.</p><p class="western">Impulse laughed and leaned in to kiss him. "Yes, but we're not in our early twenties anymore," he murmured against Grian's lips.</p><p class="western">"What's stopping us though?" Grian raised an eyebrow.</p><p class="western">"Maybe the fact that we learned that we're much more comfortable if we clean up first."</p><p class="western">"Mhmm but where's the fun?"</p><p class="western">Impulse laughed again, but he rolled over and got out of bed to go into the en-suite bathroom to clean himself up. He was about to grab a wet wash cloth for Grian when he came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned his head against his back, mindful not to make a mess again.</p><p class="western">"I love you," he said.</p><p class="western">"I love you, too." Impulse smiled and took one of Grian's hands to raise it to his lips and kiss his knuckles.</p><p class="western">He let it drop again and turned around, leaning back against the sink and running one hand up Grian's arm to push at his shoulder so he could clean him up. Grian smiled at him and when he was done he dropped the cloth into the sink behind him and leaned in to kiss him.</p><p class="western">Grian leaned up and wrapped his arms around Impulse's shoulders, pressing up against him with a sigh.</p><p class="western">"Let's go back to bed and sleep," Impulse said.</p><p class="western">"Yeah." Grian pressed closer and Impulse chuckled as he slipped his hands underneath his thighs and hoisted him up to carry him back to bed. It was only the first night of many.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 1.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a short scene that goes between Impulse and Grian first waking up after their first night together in Hermitville, and them going to the diner for breakfast</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">The next time he woke Grian was already awake, trailing butterfly kisses along his collarbones and his neck.</p>
<p class="western">"I hope I didn't wake you," he murmured against Impulse's skin.</p>
<p class="western">"It's fine." Impulse smiled and ran a hand down along Grian's spine.</p>
<p class="western">Grian kissed his way up along Impulse's throat and along his jaw and he was smiling as well when their lips finally met in a gentle kiss. Grian hummed into it as he pressed their bodies closer together and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue past Impulse's opened lips, still unhurried but with a little more heat behind it.</p>
<p class="western">Impulse picked up on his cues, and with the hand that was still resting against the small of his back he pulled their hips together. He could feel Grian's erection against his hip, even as Grian sighed at the friction.</p>
<p class="western">He rolled them over until Grian was lying on his back, Impulse on top of him, before he started trailing kisses along his jaw and down his body until he was nestled between Grian's thighs, nosing at his hard cock. He kissed along the shaft and wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking on it for a moment before he let it go again, to kiss his way down again.</p>
<p class="western">He licked up again, pressing his tongue against the vein on the underside of Grian's cock, and then he closed his lips around him again and lowered his head until his nose was nestled into the hair curling at the base and the tip of Grian's dick was hitting the back of his throat. There was another sigh from Grian before his hands found Impulse's head and he threaded his fingers through his hair, just holding on, while Impulse slowly bobbed his head a few times.</p>
<p class="western">Grian was pliant underneath him, and Impulse used all his experience to coax him towards his orgasm, making Grian sigh and moan softly, until his fingers tightened in Impulse's hair.</p>
<p class="western">Impulse sucked hard, until Grian arched and his dick jerked as he came, come spilling onto Impulse's tongue and filling his mouth, mixing with his own spit. He swallowed it down, pulling a face at the aftertaste when he released Grian's softened dick.</p>
<p class="western">Grian smiled at him, soft and clearly still basking in the afterglow when he pulled Impulse's head towards him to kiss the taste out of his mouth.</p>
<p class="western">They still were in no hurry to get out of bed, and Impulse held Grian as he waited for him to be ready to get up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 1.3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Impulse making up for getting Scar to invite himself over.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <em>Impulse laughed as he loosened his grip on Grian just enough for him to turn around and lean with his back against the breakfast bar.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>"He would have come anyways," he said. "Now we at least know when to expect him."</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>"But at least we would have had time to sort everything out." Grian pouted a little and Impulse smiled as he moved back in, boxing him in.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>"I guess I'll have to make it up to you then," he said.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Grian raised an eyebrow at him. "And how do you think you can do that?"</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>"I'm sure I can come up with something." Impulse dropped his voice ever so slightly as he said it, and he could see the way Grian's eyes darkened before he leaned in to kiss him, capturing his lips in a searing, open-mouthed kiss and used the hand resting on Grian's hip to bring them closer together.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Grian broke away from the kiss and said, "That….ah….that might just work."</em>
</p>
<p class="western">Impulse smirked and leaned in for another kiss, his other hand dropping down from the breakfast bar to rest on Grian's hip as well.</p>
<p class="western">His hands were sure as they untied the bow at the front of his sweatpants and he slid them under the waistband, breaking the kiss as he sank down onto his knees and pulled them along.</p>
<p class="western">Grian's rapidly filling cock sprung free and Impulse smiled as he leaned in and kissed the tip of it before he opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around it. Grian groaned above him, and as he slid down, Impulse could feel his dick hard and heavy on his tongue. He hummed, teasing another groan from Grian, before he hollowed his cheeks and sucked.</p>
<p class="western">Grian moaned at the sensation and when Impulse moved his head back until Grian's dick almost slipped from his lips, he threaded his hands through Impulse's hair to stop him from pulling all the way off.</p>
<p class="western">He whined a little when Impulse used the opportunity to focus on the head of Grian's dick, swirling his tongue around it, teasing at the slit, sucking a little.</p>
<p class="western">Grian's grip on his hair tightened and Impulse had to moan around his dick at the small jolt of pain. His eyes fell closed when Grian bucked his hips, and he sucked a little harder. But before he could really get into it Grian tugged at his hair and pulled him off.</p>
<p class="western">Impulse stayed where he was on the floor and looked up at him, his face flushed already, waiting to hear what Grian wanted.</p>
<p class="western">It took him a moment to catch his breath but then he said, "Fuck me, please."</p>
<p class="western">"Here or…?"</p>
<p class="western">"Here. Just… please, Impulse."</p>
<p class="western">Impulse smiled and rubbed a thumb over Grian's hip, before he got up and pushed close to capture Grian's lips in a kiss.</p>
<p class="western">"I will, love," he said, and slid his hands around him so he could lift him up, guiding his legs to wrap around him so he could better carry him around the breakfast bar. He sat him down on the kitchen counter, smoothing his hands down his thighs before he leaned in to kiss him again.</p>
<p class="western">When he pulled away Grian grabbed his own shirt and pulled it over his head to drop it onto the floor, before he kicked off the sweatpants that were tangled around his legs.</p>
<p class="western">Impulse let his shirt join Grian's clothes and kicked them all a little to the side before he opened one of the cabinets and rooted around for a moment until he came up with a bottle of olive oil. When he turned back around Grian had leaned back onto his hands, his legs splayed, his cock still glistening with Impulse's spit where it rested against his abs. He looked amazing, and when Impulse came close enough again, Grian wrapped one leg around him to pull him in.</p>
<p class="western">Impulse came easily. He smiled at Grian as he steadied him with one hand against the small of his back to help him adjust his position and shift his hips a little so Impulse could reach his hole.</p>
<p class="western">"Want me to open you up?" Impulse asked, and Grian shook his head.</p>
<p class="western">"No just fuck me like this. Please."</p>
<p class="western">"Okay."</p>
<p class="western">Impulse put the oil down on the counter and quickly got rid of his sweatpants before he picked it up again and poured some into the palm of his hand. He spread some of it around the rim of Grian's hole, and used the rest on himself.</p>
<p class="western">Before he could push inside, he considered Grian for a moment, the flush that had spread down his chest, the way he watched Impulse through half-lidded eyes. He noticed the way Grian fit almost perfectly onto the counter like this and he caressed Grian's knee as he leaned in and said lowly, "You thought about this, didn't you? When you planned the kitchen? How you'd fit right there, just in the perfect position for me to fuck you."</p>
<p class="western">Grian sounded a little breathless when he replied, "Ma-maybe." But the way he bit his lip told Impulse that that wasn't all.</p>
<p class="western">He moved in a bit more, until his dick was pressing against Grian's hole, but not pushing inside yet.</p>
<p class="western">"Tell me," he said. "Did you jerk off to the thought? Did you picture it?</p>
<p class="western">Grian let out a breathless moan and looked away, his cheeks a little more flushed with embarrassment.</p>
<p class="western">“Shit,” Impulse breathed. “You actually did.”</p>
<p class="western">He reached out and pulled Grian in to kiss him, sloppy and wet and open-mouthed, just as he slowly started to push in, slowly pushing past the rim of Grian's hole, giving him time to adjust.</p>
<p class="western">He had to stop for a moment when the head of his dick was inside of him, before the tightness got too much. The muscles of Grian's rim fluttered around his cock as he tried to relax but it didn't take long before he tried to shift.</p>
<p class="western">"Impulse please," he said, and with a deep breath Impulse nodded and pushed in further.</p>
<p class="western">He felt Grian clench around him as he tipped back his head and moaned. It turned into a needy whine when Impulse changed the pace and pulled back a little, moving out and thrusting a little bit further inside again, steadily thrusting in further, feeling Grian's walls around him until he bottomed out and had to stop for a moment to breathe.</p>
<p class="western">It felt amazing, Grian tight around him, clenching down, desperate for him to move. And he looked even better, his back arched, his skin flushed, his dick hard and leaking beads of precume, presenting himself to Impulse in all his needy arousal.</p>
<p class="western">"Do you want me to make you come on my dick?" he asked. "Or do you want me to use you and get off before I finish what I started earlier? Because you look delicious like this, love and I don't know if I can hold out long enough to make you come."</p>
<p class="western">Grian moaned and said, "Then use me and blow me after if I don't come from that alone. And if I do, just fuck me until you come. Just. I need you inside me and I need you to fill me up. Please."</p>
<p class="western">"Alright then," Impulse whispered, before he pulled almost all of the way out and practically slammed back inside. He let go of the last bit of control he had held on to until now and set a fast pace, chasing his release as Grian arched his back with another moan, his dick an almost angry red against his stomach.</p>
<p class="western">Impulse's climax approached slow but steadily, and with Grian clenching around him and looking at him like he needed to feel Impulse come inside him he finally tipped over with a long moan. Grian shut his eyes, his head tilted back, on his face an expression of pure bliss that took Impulse's breath away.</p>
<p class="western">It was still there when Impulse managed to catch his breath again and pulled out. He reached out to caress Grian's cheek and brushed his thumb along his cheekbone as he leaned in and kissed him gently. Grian sighed into it, and as tempting as it was to stay like this and exchange unhurried, toe-curling kisses, Impulse hadn't forgotten about what he'd said earlier.</p>
<p class="western">He pulled away to trail a line of kisses along Grian's inner thigh, from his knee all the way up until he could wrap his lips around Grian's cock again.</p>
<p class="western">He pressed his tongue against the vein on the underside of it as he took him in all the way, until he could feel the tip of it against the back of his throat. The moment they had just had shattered like glass at Grian's moan, and Impulse hummed around his dick, before he started to bob his head, sucking and teasing more sounds from Grian's lips.</p>
<p class="western">Grian's hands came back to cradle his head, just holding on as he practically curled himself around Impulse, his moans making it obvious how close he was. He finally came buried deep in Impulse's mouth, cock jerking against his tongue as he filled his mouth with his come and Impulse had no choice but to swallow immediately around him, making him moan even louder as he spent the last of his release.</p>
<p class="western">He pulled Impulse off and pushed him in to crash their lips together in an almost desperate kiss right after, licking the taste of his own semen out of Impulse's mouth, and clutching him tightly as if he might float away if he didn't.</p>
<p class="western">Impulse held him and it was he who managed to slow their kiss down until it was more like their earlier one, gentle and sweet. Grian wrapped his arms and legs around him, clinging to him, and Impulse had to smile into their kiss.</p>
<p class="western">"We should clean the kitchen," Impulse said softly.</p>
<p class="western">Grian's limbs tightened around him and he hid his face against Impulse's shoulder.</p>
<p class="western">"Later," he murmured. "I'll do it."</p>
<p class="western">"I'll hold you to that." Impulse chuckled and shifted his hold on Grian so he could step away from the kitchen counter and carried him upstairs to their bedroom. It would be more work later but maybe they did deserve some rest first.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 2.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How Zed distracted Tango the evening after he repaired Mumbo's car</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had barely sat down on the couch after loading the dishwasher when Zed joined him and sat down in his lap. Tango smiled up at him, and rested his hands on his hips.<br/>
“I think I know just how to distract you,” he said.<br/>
Tango raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
Zed leaned in and kissed him, slow but sure, his lips moving against Tango’s with the certainty of fifteen years of experience. Tango opened his lips with a small sigh, as he pulled Zed closer, allowing Zed to slip his tongue inside his mouth.<br/>
He slid his hands down a little, and Zed’s thighs were warm in his grip, the fabric of the jeans he wore stretching across them in a tight fit. He knew Zed well enough to know where this was going.<br/>
Sure enough when Zed had to come up for air, he remained close and leaned in to speak in Tango’s ear, his lips brushing against the shell of it.<br/>
“Make me feel good?” he asked, breath hot on Tango’s skin.<br/>
 Tango sighed and nuzzled his face against the side of Zed’s neck for a moment.<br/>
“Always,” he said, before he changed his grip on Zed, and got up, standing in front of the couch for a moment to find his balance and to allow Zed to wrap his legs around his waist.<br/>
He carried him upstairs like that, one hand on the banister along the stairs so he couldn’t fall. Zed tried to distract him by kissing whatever slivers of skin he could reach as Tango carried him along the hallway to their bedroom, but Tango managed to successfully ignore him. He gently laid him down on the bed and crawled on top of him. He leaned in to kiss him again, and Zed loosened his hold on him when he started trailing kisses along his jaw and down his neck, the collar of his shirt unbuttoned just far enough for him to kiss the base of his throat before he kissed his way back up the other side.<br/>
Zed sighed, and Tango used the opportunity to slip his tongue past his lips, their tongues sliding against each other as Zed pulled him closer. They lay together like that for a while, until they both needed to come up for air, and Zed loosened his hold on Tango so he could move to sit on top of his thighs, and unbutton his plaid button up. He had to open his belt and undo the button on the jeans to pull the shirt out properly. He sat back to look at him for a moment. His shirt fell open to reveal his chest, tanned from working outside so much, making the dusting of pale blond hair stand out a little more than usual. Tango slid his hands across Zed’s skin, enjoying how smooth it felt before he rubbed his thumbs across his nipples.<br/>
He smiled at the way Zed’s breath hitched, and moved back a little so he could tangle their fingers together and help him sit up to slide the shirt off his shoulders. He braced his back with one hand and kissed him as he lowered him back down. He didn't immediately move away again when he broke the kiss, but stayed close and met Zed's eyes as they shared their breath.<br/>
Zed smiled, the laughter lines around his eyes crinkling, and Tango smiled back helplessly.<br/>
"Hey," Zed said.<br/>
"Hey."<br/>
Tango leaned back in to kiss him gently.<br/>
"You got anything you want me to do?" he asked.<br/>
"Only what I already told you."<br/>
Tango had to chuckle, before he leaned in for another gentle kiss and said, "You're cheesy, you know?"<br/>
"Just for you." Zed grinned and Tango laughed against his lips before he kissed them one last time.<br/>
He let his lips wander down, along Zed's throat and then lower, down along the centre of his chest, pausing only to press his lips against each nipple, and along his abdomen, down to the waistband of his jeans. Zed gasped when he eased down the zipper and the bulge in his boxer briefs was tempting all on its own.<br/>
But Tango ignored it in favour of pulling his jeans down until Zed could kick them off. He let his socks follow and used the chance to take off his own clothes so when he laid back down with him and pressed against him they lay skin against skin, their boxer briefs the only piece of clothing remaining between them.<br/>
Tango dove in for another kiss, unhurried despite his own arousal pooling in his belly. Zed had asked him to make him feel good, and he was going to do his best to give him what he wanted.<br/>
Zed knew that but he was still impatient, and he did his best to pull Tango closer and grind up against him. But Tango had a trick or two of his own up his sleeve, and before Zed could get anywhere, he had shifted his weight enough to pin his hips to the mattress.<br/>
Zed let out a frustrated sound that turned into a gasp when Tango ground down. He slid his hands down along Tango's back until he could grope at his ass.<br/>
"Don't be a tease," he said, pouting a little, when Tango pulled away to take a breath.<br/>
"Oh I'm not planning to." Tango laughed against his mouth and punctuated it with another filthy, toe curling kiss.<br/>
He wriggled a little to get Zed to release his hold on him before he moved down again until his head was level with Zed's crotch. He mouthed at the cotton of his underwear, Zed's cock jerked at it and Tango smiled before he slid his fingers under the waistband and pulled the boxer briefs down and off.<br/>
Zed was fully hard by the time he had settled in between his thighs again, and Tango smiled at it.<br/>
"Hey there," he purred, and gently kissed the tip of it.<br/>
Zed broke out into a fit of giggles above him, and said, "Who's cheesy now.?"<br/>
"You know me." Tango grinned up at him. "Look at how eager the little guy is."<br/>
Zed was laughing now, hiding his face behind one hand as he tried to control himself.<br/>
"What a good little dude," Tango said. "I might just have to…"<br/>
He trailed off and kissed the tip again, before he opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the head. Zed's laughter turned into a moan and his hand flew down so he could slide his fingers into Tango's hair.<br/>
Tango swirled his tongue around the head of Zed's cock and sucked on it. Zed moaned louder this time, and Tango sucked a little harder before he slowly moved down and took more of it inside his mouth.<br/>
He felt it hit the back of his throat and swallowed almost automatically around him, making Zed arch his back as he slid further down Tango's throat.<br/>
"Fuck Tango," Zed groaned out, and Tango would have smirked up at him, but he wanted to use the time until he had to come up for air, and the feeling of Zed's dick down his throat was too much of a turn on to let it go to waste. He was sloppy about it, and as he moved his head he knew he wouldn't be able to take much of this before he would come.<br/>
When he had almost run out of breath he pulled off in one fluid motion and rested his head against Zed's hip as he caught his breath again.<br/>
Zed gently moved his fingers through his hair, and finally Tango took one last deep breath before he kissed the skin where Zed's thigh met his pelvis and rose to his knees again. He considered Zed for a moment, looked at the beads of precum leaking from his cock, and leaned in to kiss them away and lap them up with his tongue.<br/>
He had to move away again to reach the bedside table and dug through the drawer until he found the lube, but he leaned in to kiss Zed again after and then he gently tapped his hip to make him roll over.<br/>
Zed went easily, and pushed himself up until he was braced on his knees and hands without prompting.<br/>
Tango moved behind him and kissed his ass cheek before he opened the lube and coated his fingers. Zed's rim was flexing, already bracing for him, and he gently ran a finger over and around it before he pushed in as far as Zed would take him.<br/>
"Please more," Zed groaned, and Tango moved his finger in and out a few times before he added a second.<br/>
He took his time and slowly stretched him open, until he was loose enough to add a third and finally a fourth finger. Zed moaned at it, every movement of Tango's fingers in his ass drawing another sound from his lips.<br/>
"Please fuck me," he groaned after Tango deliberately curled his fingers into his prostate.<br/>
Tango hummed. "You sure?" he asked. "'Cause I could finger you until you come and fuck your thighs instead. Mess you all up."<br/>
Zed moaned, but after a deep breath he said, "I'm sure. We can do the other thing some other time, but right now I'd like you to fuck me."<br/>
"As you wish."<br/>
Tango pulled his fingers out, leaving Zed whimpering for more as his rim tried to clench around nothing. He quickly removed his own underwear and lubed himself up, sighing at what little relief his own hand gave him. But Zed's ass was a far more tempting price and he licked his lips before he moved in again.<br/>
His hands fit perfectly around Zed's hips, and Zed let out a needy whimper as Tango arranged himself behind him.<br/>
He slowly pushed inside, groaning at how tight Zed was around him even after he had fingered him open. Zed moaned and tried to push himself back onto Tango's cock, but Tango's hands on his hips stopped him and he whined at having to wait.<br/>
Tango remained still for a moment once he had finally pushed all the say in.<br/>
"God you feel amazing babe," he said. "Always so tight for me."<br/>
"Please move," Zed groaned. "I love how full you make me feel but please move. You always make me feel so good."<br/>
Tango smiled. "I will," he promised.<br/>
His first thrusts were slow and shallow, but as Zed tried to push back, he picked up his pace. Zed was moaning underneath him and the slide of his walls around Tango's cock almost made him let go of his control. The way they tightened around him as Zed clenched down, greedy to feel him was one of his favourite things about fucking him, and he was going to do his best to enjoy it as long as he could.<br/>
"Please Tango," Zed moaned out, and he didn't need to specify what he wanted, not after fifteen years of doing this.<br/>
He moved his hand and wrapped it around Zed's cock, his thrusts making him fuck into it. He changed his angle a little until he hit Zed's prostate with every thrust, and from there it didn't take long before he came undone, his dick jerking in Tango's hand as he spilled over it, his hole clenching around him. Tango followed right behind, and he came buried deep inside Zed's ass, moaning out his name.<br/>
He pulled out when his cock started softening, and pulled Zed down with him as he let himself fall to the side. He basked in the afterglow for a moment before he blindly reached for the box of tissues on the night stand to wipe his hand at least somewhat clean.<br/>
He pressed a gentle kiss to Zed's temple and said, "I'll go get a wash cloth."<br/>
Zed hummed, clearly already starting to drift off as Tango rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom.<br/>
He cleaned himself up first, and as he held the cloth under the water of the tap so he could go help Zed get clean he looked up and met his own eyes in the mirror. He looked tired, and he knew the past two weeks were definitely catching up to him. He shook his head with a sigh and shut off the tap and wrung out the cloth before he went back to the bedroom. Hypno had told them to sleep in the next morning, he'd take care of the morning work, and maybe that was just what they both needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part 2.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The evening before the cook out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boxes with Zed’s boots and his hat were still by the bed when Tango went upstairs to go to bed. Zed would join him soon, he knew, once he had made sure Clifford had enough to drink and all the lights were switched off. Tango put the boxes to the side and he was about to just leave them there and change out of his clothes, but then he had a different idea.<br/>
He knew he had to be quick about it, and he didn’t waste time taking off his clothes, and getting the cowboy hat out of its box to put it onto his head.<br/>
Zed stopped in his tracks when he walked in and saw him, lying on his side, head propped up on one elbow, with Zed’s cowboy hat on his head and his free hand resting suggestively close to his dick. After the first moment of surprise, Zed broke out into giggles.<br/>
“I hope you realise you look ridiculous,” he said when he had calmed down enough to speak.<br/>
“Don’t front, you love it.” Tango grinned at him.<br/>
Zed laughed, but he was already pulling off his clothes and by the time he joined Tango on the bed he was naked.<br/>
“So what you’re gonna do, cowboy?” he asked lowly as he leaned in to kiss Tango.<br/>
Tango pulled him close as he responded to it, heat pooling in his belly as he felt Zed’s body against his own.<br/>
“I hadn’t though that far,” he said, honestly. “But what if I ride you? Show off my rodeo skills like a real cowboy does?”<br/>
Zed had another giggling fit, but he quickly calmed himself down again, and this time the press of his lips against Tango’s was a bit more insistent.<br/>
“Show me what you got then,” he whispered against Tango’s lips after, and Tango didn’t need to be told twice.<br/>
He rolled them over so Zed was lying on his back with Tango on top of him, and kissed him, his tongue running across Zed’s lips until he opened them and Tango could tilt his head a little to fit their mouths better together. They kissed for a while, and Tango’s hands slid over the familiar planes of Zed’s body, retracing the same paths they had been tracing for fifteen years now. He spent a few moments longer touching where he knew Zed was the most sensitive, and by the time he reached his hips, he could feel both their cocks filling up, Zed’s length starting to press hot against his skin.<br/>
He moved his hand between them until he could wrap it around both of them, and Zed whimpered into his mouth at the sensation. Tango stroked them until they were both fully hard, and he almost had to stop himself from going further and just jerk them off like that. But he had promised Zed he would ride him, and he didn’t like going back on his promises.<br/>
He grabbed the lube from the bedside table, and leaned back as he covered his fingers in it. Zed watched him with his bottom lip between his teeth as he rose to his knees above him and started fingering himself. He took his time with it, enjoying the stretch as much as he could until he felt needy with want for the real thing.<br/>
Only then did he pull his fingers out and reached for the lube again.<br/>
“God I can’t wait to feel you inside me,” he told Zed. “It’s gonna feel so good.” He wrapped a loose hand around Zed to spread the lube over his dick, making him moan loudly underneath him.<br/>
He lined himself up when he was done, and with a loud moan he let himself sink down on Zed’s cock. He felt full with it, and he had to stretch a little more to fully accommodate Zed. It felt perfect, and as he slowly worked his way down he had to focus on not speeding things up and just slamming down right now instead. It was worth it though, because he got to enjoy the much slower drag of Zed’s dick along his walls and the slowly but gradual feeling of filling up with every millimetre more he took.<br/>
He stopped moving when he was all the way down and sat on top of Zed for a moment, his dick in his ass, moaning needily at how full he felt and how much more he needed.<br/>
“Tango please,” Zed moaned below him. “Please move.”<br/>
Tango winked at him as he lifted his hat in acknowledgment, and Zed huffed out a laugh that quickly turned into a moan when Tango started moving.<br/>
He fucked himself on Zed’s cock, throwing his head back at how good the movement felt, arching his back, his own dick moving with the force of his bounces.<br/>
He waited until he knew Zed was close to coming before he wrapped his hand tightly around his cock, arching into it as he tried desperately to get even more of Zed’s dick inside him, even though there was nothing more to take.<br/>
He ground down and moved his hand around his dick, he gripped himself tightly, almost painfully so, and it didn’t take long before he could feel his thighs starting to shake, and the first shivers of his orgasm run through his body.<br/>
He clenched down on Zed, and that was all it took to send him over the edge. He came moaning Tango’s name, and Tango could feel his come fill him up more, just like he wanted. It was enough to make him follow Zed over the edge. He spilled over his hand, Zed’s name on his lips like a prayer, as he rode him through it.<br/>
He pushed off and let himself fall to the side when it got too much, always mindful of the hat he was still wearing. He had barely caught his breath when Zed gently removed the hat and threw it somewhere behind Tango, before he pulled him in to kiss him.<br/>
His lips were a solid pressure against Tango’s, and Tango let himself sink into the kiss and Zed’s waiting embrace.<br/>
He was pushed onto his back with Zed lying on top of him, and he could have gotten lost in their kisses, but Zed pulled away before long and pushed himself up onto his knees, resting back against his raised heels. He didn’t say anything as he picked up Tango’s come-stained hand and raised it to his lips, his tongue darting out to get a first taste of Tango’s semen before he started cleaning him properly.<br/>
Tango groaned at the sight and the feeling of Zed sucking his fingers into his mouth one by one to make sure they were really clean.<br/>
Zed gently put Tango’s hand down to rest on his thigh when he was done, and Tango slid it around his hip to pull them close together when Zed leaned back in to kiss him again.<br/>
He could taste himself in Zed’s mouth, and it made him groan even as his hands slid down to Zed’s ass to grip his ass cheeks.<br/>
He let out a startled moan at it, before he ground down, his dick slowly filling up again. The friction was just what Tango needed, and he could feel himself grow hard again as well. Neither of them made a move to do much more than grind against each other, and Tango kept his grip on Zed’s ass as both of their hips moved, and they swallowed each other’s gasps and small moans in their kisses.<br/>
They made a mess of themselves when they both came, their come mixing between their bodies as they groaned.<br/>
Zed rested their foreheads together and they just lay like that for a moment while they tried to catch their breaths.<br/>
Tango kissed the corner of Zed’s mouth and said, “Let’s take a shower before we fall asleep.”<br/>
“Yeah. We should.” Zed sighed and returned the gesture before he pushed himself up and off Tango, who followed him as he got out of bed and to the bathroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part 3.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Set after Grian's talk with Mumbo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Impulse seemed a little off when Grian came home that evening. He smiled when he saw him, and it felt like Grian's presence was pulling him out of whatever was on his mind but there was something tense about the set of his shoulders that made Grian worry. They had a quick dinner before they moved to the couch to relax, but it clearly wasn't working for Impulse.<br/>Finally Grian had enough of it and he climbed into Impulse's lap, facing him, and asked, "What do you need?"<br/>"I…" Impulse swallowed before he sighed and leaned his head against Grian's chest. "Help me get out of my head? I feel like I've been stuck with my thoughts all day and I… I just kind of want to not think for a while?"<br/>"I can do that," Grian said, running his fingers through his hair.<br/>He gently pushed his head back and leaned in to kiss him.<br/>"Anything you want me to do in particular?"<br/>Impulse shook his head.<br/>"Okay then."<br/>Grian kissed him again before he got up and extended a hand to pull him along. He tried to come up with a game plan while he led him up to their bedroom, and when the door fell closed behind them he turned to kiss him again before he gently started to undress him. He steered him to sit down on the edge of the bed when he was done before he got rid of his own clothes, dropping them to the floor next to Impulse's. He sat back down in his lap, and when Impulse tilted up his chin to look at him he took his face into both of his hands and kissed him gently. He could feel Impulse go pliant under his touch, melting into it as he started slipping into the head space Grian wanted him in.<br/>"I'm gonna blindfold you," Grian said when he had him there. "Just focus on me. That okay for you?"<br/>"Yes," Impulse said, his breath hitching at the suggestion.<br/>"Good. I'll check in with you but tell me if you need me to stop."<br/>"I will."<br/>Grian smiled and kissed him again before he got up and said, "Lie down on your back then."<br/>Impulse scooted back and lay down obediently, while Grian squatted down and pulled a box of toys from under the bed, rooting around for a moment until he found the blindfold. He pushed the box to the side and got up onto the bed again, meeting Impulse's amber eyes with a smile before he blindfolded him. He made sure it sat securely before he kissed him gently.<br/>"I'll be right back," he said.<br/>He got up and started gathering what supplies he needed, making sure everything was within easy reach.<br/>"Turn around for me?" he asked and Impulse rolled over until he lay on his front his forehead pillowed on his forearms. Grian smiled as he picked up the bottle of oil he had gotten from the bathroom and poured some into his palm. He spread it a little and waited for it to warm while he got into position, his weight resting on his knees and his heels above Impulse's back.<br/>Impulse shivered when Grian started touching him but he quickly started melting into the mattress below him when Grian started working out the tense muscles, doing his best to find the knots in his back and get them to loosen up. Impulse sighed and Grian had to smirk when he ground down his hips into the mattress a little, the massage clearly enough to get him aroused. He kept at it until Impulse was groaning in pleasure and his back was glistening with oil and Grian couldn't find any more tense muscles. He leaned back with a satisfied smile. He had to get off to clean the oil off his hands in the bowl of water he had brought along and dry them off with a towel, but then he was back. He got Impulse to lift up his hips enough that he could slide a pillow underneath before he had him spread his legs enough for Grian to settle in between them. He smoothed his hands over his ass for a moment before he hooked his thumbs between his cheeks and gently pulled them apart.<br/>Impulse moaned at the first hint of Grian's breath ghosting over his asshole, and then he moaned again when Grian pressed his lips to it. He circled his tongue around the rim before he gently pressed the tip of it inside. He felt the muscle flex at the intrusion and he waited a moment for it to relax again before he ran it around the edge again to soothe it. There was a groan when he pressed further inside and then another moan when he fucked his tongue in and out a few times.<br/>Grian kept at it until Impulse was mewling and gasping underneath his touch, his body trembling, barely able to keep himself from humping the pillow. Only then did he draw away with a last kiss to Impulse's entrance and released his ass cheeks.<br/>"I'll clean you up, give me a second," he said before he gently cleaned the oil that hadn't dried off of Impulse's skin and dried it with the towel. He tapped his hip when he was done and Impulse rolled back over. His cock rested hard against his belly, but Grian ignored it in favour of sliding his hands over his skin. Impulse had been too busy to work out and it started to show. His belly was a bit softer than usual, but Grian didn’t mind in the slightest. As hot as it was when he was a little more buff, Grian loved him no matter what, and he would lie if he said he didn’t like cuddling up to him when he was like this. He rubbed one thumb across Impulse's nipple, while the other tugged gently on his piercing. Impulse moaned at the sensation and squirmed a little, and Grian had to smile before he leaned in to kiss him again.<br/>Impulse's lips opened easily under his and for a long moment Grian just kept kissing him. But he had to come up for air eventually and he took the opportunity to kiss along his jaw and down his neck, only stopping to suck a mark into the skin above his collarbone.<br/>He pressed a kiss to the centre of Impulse's chest and stopped to ask, "Still good."<br/>"Yes," Impulse said. "Very good."<br/>Grian smiled and rewarded him with another tug at his piercing before he kissed his way further down past his dick and along the inside of one thigh until he reached the knee. He switched to the other leg as he kissed his way back up again and then he turned his attention to Impulse's cock. He trailed his lips along it, from the root up to the tip, kissing it before he moved down again. On the way back up to the tip he slipped his tongue out a little, just the tip of it pressing ever so slightly against Impulse's shaft. Impulse's groan turned into a moan when Grian wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and sucked a little. He had to sigh at the taste of his precome on his tongue and he wanted to hear more of Impulse's moans so he slid down further until he felt him heavy on his tongue. He bobbed his head a little and groaned at the feeling of it. He would have loved to keep doing this, but he had other plans.<br/>Impulse whined when he pulled off, and Grian gently caressed his hip.<br/>"Do you want me to finger you open first or should I just fuck you like this?" he asked.<br/>Impulse squirmed, but then he said, "Fuck me like this."<br/>"Good," Grian breathed.<br/>He moved out of the way before he added, "Up on your knees then."<br/>Impulse moved and pushed himself up onto his knees, bracing his weight on his hands. Grian pressed up to him from behind, kissing the spot between his shoulder blades.<br/>"You look so good, love," he whispered. "All ready for me."<br/>"Grian please," Impulse groaned. "Please fuck me."<br/>"But of course."<br/>Grian pulled away with another kiss before he blindly grabbed for the lube next to them. He had to moan when he got his own hand around his neglected dick, making sure he was slick enough before he gently brushed his fingers around Impulse's entrance.<br/>He cleaned his fingers mostly off and then he lined himself up and slowly started to push in. They both moaned, and Grian needed a moment to focus enough to wait for Impulse to adjust. It didn't have to be as slow as he would have been if he hadn't eaten him out earlier but it was close enough for both of them.<br/>Grian grunted when he was far enough in that he could pull out a little before he thrust back in and he didn't think he could do this for long with how little stimulation he had gotten until now. He couldn't help his moans at how tight Impulse was around him; at how good the slide of his walls around his cock felt and when Impulse clenched down around him he almost came on the spot.<br/>"Impulse I… " he groaned.<br/>"Please Grian, come for me. I want to feel you."<br/>And even if he had wanted to go slow, Impulse's words made him loose his control enough that he started to fuck him hard and fast, Impulse moaning needily underneath him before he clenched down and came with Grian's name on his lips. Grian followed right after, unable to focus on anything but Impulse and the need to come.<br/>Impulse's arms gave out underneath him, and Grian needed a few moments to collect himself enough to pull out before they both fell down onto the mattress in a tangle of limbs. Impulse groped around blindly until he found Grian's face to pull him into a kiss. They melted against each other, before Grian mustered enough energy to slide his hand around Impulse's head and undo the blindfold.<br/>The look on Impulse's face was soft when Grian leaned back to look at him. There was a dopey smile on his face and Grian leaned back in to kiss him. They traded soft gentle kisses for a moment before Grian reluctantly pushed himself up to retrieve the wet cloth he had used earlier and cleaned them both up. The blindfold and the bottle of lube disappeared somewhere over the edge of the bed and then Impulse pulled him close, cuddling up to him and burying his head against Grian's chest even as Grian barely managed to reach the light switch to turn off the lights.<br/>He pulled the sheets around them and closed his eyes. Whatever had had Impulse need this could wait until the morning, if he was ready to share.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Part 4.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Zed and Tango having sex on the couch the evening after Impulse's confession</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was almost ready to drift off, the familiar warmth of Tango beside him, and the fact he was sitting down after a day working making him relax to the point where he would usually fall asleep on the couch, but then he turned his head a little to get more comfortable and ended up nosing at Tango’s throat. He paused when Tango’s breath hitched at the sensation and did it again, a little more deliberately this time.<br/>Tango chuckled, and when he turned his head a little Zed was ready and raised his chin to press their lips together. He sighed at the movement of Tango’s lips against his.<br/>“Trying to distract me again?” Tango murmured when their lips parted.<br/>“Just a little maybe.” Zed had to smile and Tango laughed fondly.<br/>“I see how it is.”<br/>Tango leaned back in and pressed their lips together again. Zed leaned into it, and when Tango gently pulled at his shoulder to make him come closer he moved easily into his lap and used the new-found leverage to deepen the kiss. Tango’s hands came up to rest on both sides of his neck as his lips opened under Zed’s, and when Zed ground down a little he groaned into the kiss.<br/>Zed smirked when he pulled away a little, and Tango shook his head at him with a fond smirk.<br/>“You’re going to be the dead of me one day,” he said, amusement clear in his voice.<br/>“But you won’t mind.” And Zed didn’t need Tango’s chuckle at his words to know they were true, but it was nevertheless nice to hear it.<br/>He leaned back in and moved away enough to be able to slide his hands underneath Tango’s shirt. The feeling of his body under his hands was as familiar as his own, and for a moment he just enjoyed feeling it like this.<br/>It was Tango, who slid his hands into Zed’s pants and started pushing them down, but Zed was only too happy to follow suit. It was a bit easier to pull Tango’s sweats and his boxers down enough to free his dick once he had raised his hips enough to help Zed in the task, than it was for Zed, whose own sweats and boxers sat tight around his spread thighs now, but he mostly forgot about it as soon as Tango wrapped his hand around his cock, and gently stroked him. He swallowed down Zed’s sigh, and swept his thumb across the head of his dick. His free hand came up to rest against the side of Zed’s neck again, just as Zed mirrored him, one hand on Tango’s dick the other on the side of his neck.<br/>They jerked each other off like this, neither of them bothering to tease the other, both of them panting and groaning against each other’s lips, swallowing the sounds the other made as best as they could. Zed’s lips started to feel a little raw from kissing by the time Tango tightened his grip on him, clearly ready to finish the job, and he sped up his rhythm until they both could only lean their foreheads together as the pleasure started to get too much and they both got ever closer to their orgasms.<br/>And Zed knew the feeling of Tango’s callouses on his dick from years and years of doing this, but it never ceased to amaze him how good it felt to be touched like this by him; how easily Tango could take him apart if he wanted to; how attuned they were to each other and what they liked and didn’t like.<br/>He came first, moaning Tango’s name as his cock jerked in his hand, and he had to lean his weight more heavily against Tango when he started to come down, if only so he could move his second hand down and wrap it around Tango’s dick as well, his grip weaker than before. Tango moaned and leaned his head back when he came apart in Zed’s hands.<br/>They stayed like that for a while after, Tango’s head against the backrest, Zed leaning his weight against him, his face tucked against Tango's neck as they both caught their breath. But then Zed pushed away slightly so he could lean in and kiss Tango again.<br/>"Let's get cleaned up and go to bed," he murmured after. "I don't think either of us is going to finish that movie."<br/>Tango chuckled. "I'll be right behind you."<br/>Zed smiled and after a quick peck on Tango's lips he got up, pulling a face at the way his pants and boxers pulled around his thighs, before he cut his losses and pulled them back up. They needed to do laundry anyways, his clothes would survive.<br/>He could hear Tango turn off the TV as he walked up the stairs, and by the time he had washed his hands Tango had joined him in the bathroom. They stripped their clothes off silently before they fit themselves into the shower together. It was a tight fit these days, and they had been discussing renovating the bathroom at the very least, but so far there had always been something that stopped them. It meant their bodies were pressed together as they washed up now and they had to pay attention to how they moved if they didn't want to end up elbowing each other by accident. But they had practice and the times that happened had gotten rare.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Part 4.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What happens after Zed asks Impulse and Grian to stay on the evening of his birthday</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Grian looked a little taken back, and Impulse sucked in a breath, but when Zed’s eyes flickered to Tango, he only saw a soft smile on his face.<br/>And then Grian smiled languidly and stretched his legs a little more until he was practically sprawling in the armchair. The curl of his lips made him look a little like the cat that got the cream, and Zed had to swallow when Grian licked his lips.<br/>“Well, I can’t say I object,” Grian said, which prompted a fond chuckle from Impulse.<br/>Their heads all turned towards him, waiting for what he had to say, and he shrugged.<br/>“Neither can I.”<br/>“Well if that’s settled…” Tango said, looking over at Grian, who pushed himself up and out of the chair.<br/>“I think we have a birthday boy to take care of,” Grian said, a glint in his eyes that made Zed lose his breath for a moment. “Don’t you think so?”<br/>He came over towards Zed, who barely registered that Tango had gotten up as well and was extending a hand to Impulse, who took it and let him pull him up as well, before Grian was right in front of him. He was a bit shorter than Zed himself, but he pressed up against Zed, who caught a glimpse of Tango pulling Impulse in out of the corner of his eye before Grian leaned up and kissed him.<br/>Zed’s eyes fell closed and his hands came to rest on Grian’s hips, holding him close as their lips moved against each other. Grian was a good kisser, and Zed caught himself thinking that he was sure Grian’s mouth was good at more than just kissing, but then Grian’s hands took a hold of his shirt and he started pulling it out from where it was tucked into his pants and his belt, and he had other things to focus on.<br/>Grian deepened the kiss, even as his hands slid underneath the shirt, and touched Zed’s skin, but before Zed could respond in kind, someone pressed up to him from behind, and someone else rucked up Grian’s sweater, he recognised Tango’s hands when their fingers bumped together, which meant it was Impulse who was kissing his neck and slid his hands up along Zed’s sides right now.<br/>Zed broke away from Grian with a gasp.<br/>“Should we maybe move this to the bedroom?” he asked, still trying to catch his breath.<br/>“That does sound like an idea,” Impulse said.<br/>Grian smiled, and when Tango made a step back and pulled him along he went with him, which left only Impulse touching Zed. Zed swallowed and turned around in Impulse’s arms so he could look at him, before he leaned in and kissed him. He wasn’t sure what he had expected, but it hadn’t been for Impulse to sigh and pull him flush against himself, his fingers flexing against Zed’s sides as Zed coaxed his lips open wider until he could slip his tongue in between.<br/>Finally Impulse pushed him away with a chuckle.<br/>“We wanted to go to the bedroom,” he chided gently.<br/>Zed could only nod and when Impulse let go of him he took his hand and pulled him along, sure that Tango and Grian would follow them up the stairs.<br/>Impulse crowded up against him again as soon as they were inside the bedroom, but this time his hand wandered down and cupped Zed’s dick through his jeans.<br/>“So how are we taking care of our birthday boy,” he said, but the question wasn’t directed at Zed, he was looking at Grian and Tango, who had come around so they could face Zed again. Tango had sat down on the edge of the bed already, leaning back on his hands with his legs splayed open.<br/>“I suggest we start by getting him out of those clothes,” he said. “I’m sure we can figure out the rest once everyone is naked.”<br/>Grian threw him a smirk over his shoulder before he looked at Impulse.<br/>“What do you say, you get him naked, I take care of Tango?” he asked.<br/>Zed good feel Impulse’s nod, before Grian’s grin got a little wider and a little hungrier and he turned around towards Tango, who had to suck in a breath at the sight. Zed couldn’t fault him. Impulse made sure to keep him close as he started to undo the buttons of his shirt, his hands wandering upwards until he could slide one hand to the side and rub at Zed’s nipple through the t-shirt he wore underneath.<br/>Zed groaned at the sensation and Impulse rewarded him with another movement of his fingers against it and a kiss to his neck, before he stepped away enough to slide the shirt off of Zed’s shoulders and let the t-shirt follow. His chest was bare as well when he pressed himself against Zed again, and for a moment they just stood like that, Impulse nosing at Zed’s neck, peppering kisses along his shoulders, while Zed couldn’t help but watch Grian and Tango, mesmerised.<br/>They had gone for a pace that was a little more hectic, and they were lying on the bed, Grian on top of Tango as they made out, exchanging deep kisses as Grian, who had only his boxers left on him, ground down against an equally undressed Tango. They were both groaning, and Zed couldn’t help the little movement of his own hips, pushing his ass back against Impulse. He had to let out a groan of his own when Impulse cupped his dick through his jeans again, and ground down the heel of his hand a little. He could feel Impulse move closer, rubbing against Zed’s ass, before he started to undo his belt, followed by the button of his jeans. Zed had to moan when Impulse eased down his zipper and a moment later Impulse was already pushing the pants down along with his underwear. Impulse fumbled with his own belt and pants once he had let go of Zed so he could kick off his clothes the rest of the way and get out of his socks. But as enticing as it was to wait for Impulse to get done, he approached the bed instead, sliding one hand across Grian’s ass and kneading one ass cheek as he bent over him and Tango.<br/>“I thought I was the birthday boy,” he said lowly, letting his amusement seep into his voice.<br/>Grian broke away from Tango and they both looked at him, Tango with a smirk on his face.<br/>“We thought we’d give you a little show,” he said, his breath sounding a little laboured.<br/>“It was a good show,” Zed said. “Would have been better if you could have waited until you were fully naked.”<br/>Grian chuckled and he pushed himself up and wriggled back on his knees a little until he could get onto his feet and take his boxer briefs off. He raised an eyebrow at Zed.<br/>“Better,” he asked and Zed nodded.<br/>“Much better.”<br/>Grian moved in until he could push Zed down to sit and sat down in his lap.<br/>“So birthday boy,” he said lowly, “what do you want?”<br/>Zed smirked and his hands gripped Grian’s hips lightly, his fingers digging into his ass cheeks where he could reach.<br/>“Me? I just want to be taken care of,” he said. “I’m sure you can figure something out.”<br/>Grian hummed, but before he could say anything, Tango moved in from behind and kissed Zed’s shoulder.<br/>“How about we make sure Impulse doesn’t have to keep standing and watching first?” he said. Zed didn’t give him a reply, but he pushed Grian away until he could scoot back along the bed and settle in against the headboard. Grian followed him, something hungry in his eyes as he sat back down in Zed’s lap and leaned in to kiss him.<br/>Zed could feel the mattress dip under Impulse’s weight when he joined them all, but he was too focused on feeling Grian’s tongue sliding against his own to check what he was doing.<br/>Finally Grian leaned away, his lips glistening with spit, and looked to the side at what Impulse and Tango were doing. They were kissing, but they were far slower than Grian and Tango had been earlier, Tango’s hands were sliding across the skin of Impulse’s back, while Impulse tilted his head to deepen their kiss, pressing his hips down against Tango’s.<br/>They ended the kiss and turned their heads when Grian reached out to gently poke Impulse’s arm.<br/>“So what do we give our birthday boy?” he asked. “Because he only tells me that he wants to be taken care of.”<br/>Tango chuckled. “That’s Zed talk for ‘I want to be thoroughly fucked.’”<br/>Grian raised an eyebrow and said “Ah, I guess we can do that.” He turned back to Zed with a smirk. “Tell me, how do you feel about double penetration, Zedaph?”<br/>“I can’t say I’ve tried,” Zed had to admit. “But I’d like to try it.”<br/>“Good.” Grian grinned slowly. “How would you like to blow one of them while the other fucks you?”<br/>“Yes,” Zed breathed. “Please.” <br/>Grian moved away and out of his lap and looked down at Impulse and Tango.<br/>“Well, you heard him boys. Think you can do that and make it good for him?”<br/>Tango and Impulse exchanged a look before Impulse said, “Oh we absolutely can.” <br/>“Well Zed, why don’t you get up on all fours for us then?”<br/>And Zed had never realised how much of turn on it was for him to be ordered around like this, but he had to take a deep breath to ground himself before he pushed himself up until he could get his knees under himself and lean forward to brace himself on his hands in the middle of the bed. He could feel his hard cock hang heavily between his legs, and he watched the others in anticipation.<br/>Impulse moved away from Tango with a last lingering kiss, and then Tango reached out towards the bedside table to grab the lube. Impulse positioned himself in front of Zed, while Tango moved around until he was behind him.<br/>“You ready for me?” Impulse asked gently, and Zed looked down from his face at his cock, right in front of him. He had to lick his lips. It looked beautiful, slim but long, and he wondered how much he could fit inside his mouth. He would find out in a moment, he guessed, and instead of replying anything to Impulse’s question he stretched his neck a little and opened his mouth to try and get his first taste of Impulse’s dick. Impulse chuckled and moved closer, until the tip of his cock was resting against Zed’s lips. He wrapped them around it, just as he could feel the first of Tango’s fingers circle around his rim, and he had to groan a little.<br/>Impulse sucked in a deep breath above him, before he cupped Zed’s head with one of his hands, guiding him along as he took more of Impulse inside his mouth.<br/>He could feel how fast Tango was going about stretching his ass open enough for him to fuck him and it made him moan around Impulse, even as he tried to slide further down along his shaft. Zed had just about fit as much of Impulse’s dick inside his mouth as he could when Tango pulled out his fingers and he whined. He could hear Grian talk, gentle words of praise, but then Tango was back, pushing his cock inside past Zed’s fluttering rim, and he could only focus on his own arousal and how good it felt to be fucked from both ends.<br/>Impulse was cautious about not fucking too deep into his mouth and Zed was glad about it if he was honest, but Tango fucked into him hard, the slap of his thighs against Zed’s ass loud enough to register in his mind past the moans and other sounds and the almost overwhelming haze of arousal. Tango’s thrusts were enough to push Zed a little forward onto Impulse’s cock in his mouth every time, and whatever he had expected it wasn’t that he would be this into what they were doing.<br/>Tango was the first to come, his cock jerking inside Zed’s ass, Zed doing his best to clench around him, before Tango’s hips stilled and he let himself fall forward a little until he could lean his forehead against Zed’s back and catch his breath.<br/>Zed sucked a little harder on the cock in his mouth, eager to make Impulse come as well, he pressed his tongue against the underside of it as best as he could as he pulled off a little to focus on the head for a moment, before he sucked it back inside his mouth. And then Impulse moaned loudly above him and groaned out a warning before Zed felt come fill his mouth and he swallowed it down almost greedily. Impulse pulled out, and moved back a little until he could sink down onto the mattress, looking blissed out. Zed leaned his weigh back onto his knees and the backs of his feet as he caught his breath and looked around. Tango looked a little more aware than Impulse, and he was just moving around so he could scoot up to Impulse from behind and spoon him.<br/>“Well it seems it’s just us two now,” Grian said and Zed looked up at him. He was sprawled with his back against the pillows, one hand loosely wrapped around his dick and slowly moving up and down.<br/>Zed licked his lips at the sight before he asked, “So what do you have in mind?”<br/>Grian only beckoned him closer and he moved before he could think about it, his knees bracketing Grian’s hips as he was pulled down into a hard kiss. He leaned his weight a little more against Grian until he was pressing him against the headboard, Grian’s arms around his shoulders pulling him close. Finally Grian let him go and smiled at him.<br/>“I know according to Tango you said you want to be fucked, but I thought I’d ride you to finish things up,” Grian said, reaching out to cup Zed’s cheek.<br/>“I sure won’t object to that,” Zed said.<br/>“Good.” Grian grinned, and even though he didn’t quite look like it, he pushed Zed away easily, and moved out of the way for him to lie down on his back. He settled down on the top of Zed’s thighs, the bottle of lube already in his hand, and he shot him a quick smirk before he focused on getting the lube bottle open and lubed up Zed’s dick. He closed the bottle and dropped it onto the bed when he was satisfied, and positioned himself, before he started to sink down on Zed’s dick.<br/>Zed had to moan when his dick pushed past Grian’s rim, his walls tight around him. And he had no idea how he didn’t just come on the spot, barely inside Grian, with how neglected his dick had been so far, but he managed to hold it together somehow. He was rewarded with the sigh of Grian arching his back as he bottomed out, the column of his throat exposed as he leaned back his head and moaned. He started moving and Zed had to bite his lip as he watched, Grian’s lips open around a continuous stream of small moans as he fucked himself on Zed’s cock, his own hard cock bouncing with the movement.<br/>Zed reached out, skimming his hand up along Grian’s thigh until he could reach his cock, and Grian seemed to hesitate in his movements for a moment, but then his eyes flew open and he met Zed’s gaze and nodded.<br/>Zed started jerking him off, his hand tight around him, and he could feel the way it made Grian clench down around him. It was only a question of time before one of them would come, but Grian seemed determined that it would be Zed with the way changed his rhythm and clenched down a little more. Zed was only too happy to fulfil that wish, his orgasm rushing over him as he arched his back and his hand tightened around Grian’s cock involuntarily, the length of it jerking in his grip when Grian followed him right over the edge.<br/>Grian moved off of Zed with the last of his strength and let himself fall to the side. Zed turned towards him, and snuggled up to him, burying his nose against Grian’s neck as he reached out with one arm and found what he thought was Impulse’s hand on the sheets and intertwined their fingers. He could hear Tango chuckle, and the movement of the mattress before he moved.<br/>“Guess it’s on me to make sure you’re all at least somewhat cleaned up,” he said, and Zed opened one eye to look up at him<br/>He was looking down at them with a fond shake of his head, and when he caught Zed looking at him he gave him a smile before he turned and walked off towards the bathroom.<br/>“Well, I can’t say this was the outcome I expected when I told Impulse to talk to you guys,” Grian murmured drowsily. “But I don’t think I mind.”<br/>Zed chuckled and burrowed a little closer. He could feel Impulse’s fingers tighten a little around his before he moved closer as well.<br/>“Neither do I,” Impulse said.<br/>“Good,” Zed said. “Because I don’t think we’ll let you go.”<br/>There were amused chuckles from both of them and then Tango was back already, quickly cleaning them all up before he pulled the covers over them and slipped back in behind Impulse, one arm wrapping around his waist until Zed could feel his hand on top of where his and Impulse’s fingers lay intertwined against Grian’s thigh. And with the lights turned off, Zed closed his eyes with a sigh and fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can also find me on <a href="https://abschaumno1.tumblr.com">tumblr.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>